Love
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: This songfic is about Piper and Leo. I don't know how to describe it. I guess you could say it's about the ups and downs of love.


**Piper: I never needed a sign to tell where my heart lies.**

_It's accepted _

_It's denied _

_Sometimes causes suicide_

**Piper: I don't want to lose you again.**

**Leo: I love you.**

_It's the good _

_It's the bad _

_Makes you happy _

_Makes you sad_

_It's hoped for_

_It's feared by plenty_

_Envied by many_

_You want the type that makes you fall hard_

_Or don't recognize_

**Leo: I've been searching all day for an easy way to tell you this.**

**Piper: Oh, uh huh.**

**Leo: And that's the problem. I fell in love with you and I shouldn't have.**

_Cause I - I - I've been wasting so much time_

_And now I find that I _

_Can't get enough of you_

_Lovin everything you do_

_Hardly can control myself_

_Can't see no one else_

**Piper: Leo?**

**Leo: Yeah?**

**Piper: Can I ask you a question?**

**Leo: Sure.**

**Piper: I was wondering, do you ever think of me?**

**Leo: Yeah?**

**Piper: In what way? As a friend sort of way, or…**

**Leo: You have beautiful eyes.**

**Piper: That's a good way. Oh, what the hell. Leo, how do you feel about women that make the first move?**

**Leo: I don't know. I'm still waiting for it to happen.**

**Piper: Goodness.**

**She leans forward and kisses him.**

**Leo: How do you feel about guys who make the second move?**

**Piper: Love em.**

**They smile and kiss again.**

_My type of strong affection's_

_Not an adolescent_

_It's the closest thing in this world we have to magic_

_Some people, some people, call it love, love, love, love, love_

_I wasn't quite sure just what it was, was, was, was, was_

_Love_

**Piper: Leo, I love you.**

**She begins to cry, and as a tear falls on her hand, it begins to glow.**

**Piper: I found it. Leo? I love you, can you hear me?**

**She places a hand on Leo's chest.**

**Piper: I love you Leo. Please hear me.**

**She heals him and he opens his eyes to see her.**

**Leo: Piper?**

**Piper: Oh, thank God.**

**Piper and Leo hug each other and she cries in his arms.**

**Piper: I tried so hard, and I couldn't make it work before. Why didn't you tell me?**

**Leo: That love was the trigger? You had to find out on your own. Why couldn't you tell me?**

**Piper: I don't know. I was afraid. I was afraid if I admitted how I really felt that it would hurt more if I lost you. I'm sorry. I should've said it before.**

**Leo: It's better late then never.**

_It's a weakness of mine_

_It's a horror of yours_

_Gives you pleasure, gives you pain_

_Makes you feel some remorse and regret_

_Forgiveness when you shame yourself_

_It's a pity when it's not in your life…_

**Leo: What's going on? Where am I?**

**Piper: It doesn't matter. All that matters is you're gonna be safe.**

**Leo: What do you mean? What's going on?**

**Piper: Remember when I said you just had to trust me? This is the only way.**

**Leo: The only way? Piper…**

**Piper: I have to lose you to save you. It's just… how screwed up destiny is. You kind of got caught in the middle. I'm so sorry.**

**Piper begins to cry.**

**Leo: It's alright. We have… been through worse…**

**Piper: No, we haven't.**

**Leo: We're gonna get through this.**

**Piper nods as tears roll down her face.**

**Piper: Of course we will. I love you.**

**Leo: I love you too.**

_All the loneliness you feel inside_

_Cause I - I - I've been wasting so much time_

_And now I find that I _

_Can't get enough of you_

_Lovin everything you do_

_Hardly can control myself_

_Cant see no one else_

**Piper: Sometimes I think I'll never find true love.**

**Leo walks past and bumps into her.**

**Piper: Oh, sorry.**

**Leo: No, it's my fault. Sorry.**

**Piper looks back at him and he continues looking at her.**

_First I hate you then I love you_

_On and off again relationships_

_Opposites attract _

_I call it just another love tip_

**Piper(in Leo): Look, I'm not going to spend the rest of my life tinkling, standing up.**

**Leo(in Piper): Uh, actually, guys don't tinkle. We-**

**Piper(in Leo): Look, either you find a spell to reverse this, or you find a magical divorce attorney.**

_Some people, some people, call it love, love, love, love, love_

_I wasn't quite sure just what it was, was, was, was, was…_

_Why can I hate you so much_

_Then want and yearn for every touch_

_It's the only drug I'll ever OD on_

_Lovesick from this attraction_

_Emotional roller coaster_

_I don't argue the way I do with you with anyone else_

_Disguise my feeling _

_Gotta check myself_

**Leo: Piper, when we first met you thought I was just a handyman. Well I'm just a handyman again. The same guy you fell in love with. The same guy who fell in love with you. For who you are, not who I think you are. Remember that, and know that I'm not giving up.**

* * *

Ok, I was just bored when I did this, so sorry if it isn't good. The song I used is just a song I wrote. It just reminded me of Leo and Piper when I actually read the whole thing after writing it. Since school started, which wasn't too long ago for me, I started writing this, letting you know that on the first day I was bored. I was sick of it by day three. I promise I'm trying to work on my other fanfics, I'm just waiting for ideas to come, and for me to fully awaken from the boredom that is my school. I was gonna say something else, but I forgot what it was… Anyway, episodes I used with the **quotes** were the following;

_**Give Me a Sign**_

_**Love Hurts (used twice)**_

_**Secrets and Guys**_

_**The Truth Is Out There and It Hurts**_

_**Vaya Cons Leo**_

_**Pre-Witched**_

_**The Lost Picture Show**_

_**Animal Pragmatism**_


End file.
